Forum:Sam Richards
' Forums:' Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Sam Richards Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2:'Mars '''Godly Parent Choice 3:'Pluto '''Cohort Choice 1: Cohort Choice 2: Faceclaim (A picture of your character): Kaya Scodelario ---- Appearance: She has black hair and brown eyes, she dresses very tomboyish. She has pale skin, she doesn't really tan, she mostly burns when she out in the sun. She wears punk clothes pretty much. Personality:'''She's a very friendly person, but she is very headstrong and proud. She is a polite person around teachers, but sometimes she fakes politeness to get into a teacher's good book. But mostly she loves to cause trouble. She loves pranks, she is a creative person once it comes to that. Sam is a very brave and good hearted person. She is selective to a level, but not really. She can be very corky and sweet hearted sometimes. It is not a good idea to talk about her mother to her, it's quite a touchy subject and she'll never forgive you if you say anything remotely rude about her. '''History: Her mother, Julia Richards, was a veteran, just coming home to her husband and her two kids, when she meet ___ while she was being deported. She was a pretty, strong women, she meet a man named Paul Davids, who was a commander, or whom was retired. They got along well, until things got interesting, she and him dated secretly until she became pregnant with his kid. Paul told her of his true identity, then was rumored to have died in battle somewhere. Sam was born on October 6th, even though she was raised by her aunt. She was born in a rough and tumble family in America. But, she was actually pretty decent in school, compared to most of her family she was. She actually had a troubled childhood, not with crime or anything, just her behavior in class sometimes. When her father left, she became quite bitter and rude, she never quite recovered... She acted quite rebellious and sometimes studied, but not often. She was very secretive, only trusting her best of friends to keep her secrets, Sam was a helpful girl, if you deserved the help, she gave it to you. But she was known for being a big trouble-maker. Sam was a not-so well behaved girl, but one of her teachers set her straight. At the age of 13 years, she was walking back form school, when her friend Annika, a monster in disguise, turned into a monster in her very eyes, she nearly died because of the monster, but luckly a group of demi-gods saved her, she stayed with them for 3 years until she felt ready to go to Camp Jupiter. It took her awhile for her to find her way, she got attacked by monsters most of the time. She made it though, injured. She is currently healed and has been here for a couple of months. By that time, Sam's mother Julia died in a car crash when she was with the others, she didn't hear about it Julia's death until it was too late, she hated everyone for awhile, Sam often went on rage attacks, she was both sad and angry at her mother's death, but her rage was often quite voilent at times. But still she is quite senstive to speak about it, and she still rages about it though. But she doesn't trust as easily, she doesn't let things go. She's more street-smart and cunning, but then again she lived 3 years of her childhood on the streets. Sam has learned to trust nobody, and nobody will help you. Sam has a mild dislike of Camp, but then again, she dislikes everything (serectly) but she likes Camp better then most things. Weapons: Swords Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :''D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? ''':A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Comments Although this was done well, I have a few points that I am obligated to share with you and point out. Firstly, can you please give a few details on how her parents met? This is to put some persepctive on the relationship of the parents and how it affected her (For example, the mortal parent could be bitter about the god parent leaving and therefore abuses the child). Secondly, can you just add a few more sentences on her journey to Camp Jupiter and her survival orientation (with Lupa) at the Wolf House? It is an integral part of almost every Roman demigod's right of passage/key to acceptance into Camp Jupiter. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you roleplaying soon. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Thank you for taking my advice and changing the claim, however, one thing still remains. What happened in those three years that she stayed in the demigods? ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Her "unstoppable" rage concerns me, are there any side-effects? She cannot be 'invincible' per say when she's in a rage. That would make her over powerful. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Better, approved. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Category:Claimed